Emails
by Deathfire123
Summary: When Jak is taken to prison but survives Eco Training, he is given a present, a way to communicate, How will he be able to find the ones that he lost and how will he find his way around this strange world while he is stuck in a prison.
1. Lost Love

**A/N:** Well this is my Jak and Daxter story, I've been urging to write this after I rebeat the 2nd game again. I also have read many great J+D fanfics that got me interested in writing a story about them. It's a KeiraxJak story so I hope you love it. I was inspired by the "Back to You" series. I really hope you enjoy this and please comment about it. I would love your feedback.  


* * *

**E-mails**

**Lost Love**

"For every age, there is a time of trial. The rocks faced such a fire before they were the strength beneath out feet. The plants braved vast winds before their roots could give us life. As a Sage of considerable years, I have known only one such great ordeal. Yet the hero it created was a champion for all time!" Samos said as he recalled the events in the past as he talked to the next generation of children.

The Past:

"Today's the big day Jak. I hope you are prepared…for whatever happens." Samos said suspiciously as he closed his eyes in thought. Jak then reverted his attention back to his mechanic friend, Keira.

"I think I've figured out most of this machine," Keira said looking at the Rift Rider found in the gate at the Yellow Sage's palace, "It interacts somehow with that large Precursor Ring," she said then turning her attention to the giant Precursor ring sitting on the dock with a Great Light shining out, oddly enough this was found with the Rift Rider. "I just hope we didn't break anything moving it here to the lab," Keira said as she sat in the seat next to Jak's inside the Rift Rider.

Just then Jak's furry friend, Daxter jumped up from between them and said sarcastically, "Easy for you to say! We did all the heavy lifting!" Keira rolled her eyes and Jak just shook his head.

Daxter then was about to touch a closed Precursor egg-shaped device. However, Samos quickly noticed and yelled, "Daxter! Don't touch anything!" Samos then went into one of his rant phases and started, "Though the Precursor's vanished long ago, the artifacts they left behind them can still do great harm." At this statement Jak smiled and rolled his eyes, Daxter did the same but he didn't smile, annoyed with Samos' ranting phase.

Keira didn't but it and she noted, "Or great good, If you figure out how to use them!"

Samos then got in the Rift Rider and said as he looked up to the sky, "I've had some experience with such things," he started as he turned his attention to Jak, "I know you can make it work."

Jak then looked around and saw a red gem on the console panel and he pushed it causing the egg-shaped device to pop up showing weird balls swirling around.

Daxter, happy and sarcastic as ever said, "Looks like Jak's still got the mojo!"

Keira, who was interested at the interesting mechanics of the device noted, "Interesting…it appears to be reading out some preset coordinates…" Just then the egg-shaped device quickly shut and a crash was heard. The Rift Rider started up and the back began to turn, putting on the engine. As it turned, a dark bolt was seen coming from the Rift Rider to the Precursor Ring and then it went from really light to a purple glow, and its outside started to move. More bolts shot out and the Ring jumped out of the dock and started floating in mid-air.

Daxter, along with everyone else, stared in wonder as he said, "Wow! Look at that."

Just then a voice was heard coming from the Ring, "Finally! The last Rift Gate has been opened." Swarms of large dragonfly-shaped monsters poured out from the rift and the sky darkened with clouds.

The dragonflies swirled around the area and the Rift Rider scaring Daxter as he said, "Aaagghh!! What are those things?!"

Samos just stared at the monsters in wonder and said, "So this is how it happened…"

Suddenly, a giant monster with several different animal features and pure black skin emerged from the gate and roared with so much intensity scaring everyone. It spoke with much aggression saying, "You cannot hide from me, boy!"

Keira, scared screamed, "Do something Jak!"

Daxter panicking and startled said, "What's this do? Or that! How about this one! Everybody, press all the buttons!"

Jak then pressed the red button again and the Rift Rider shot forward into the Gate and right near the monster. As they went through the Rift Rider started to shake around and move rapidly, "What was that thing?!" Keira said shocked and frightened.

"Hang on everyone!" Samos said.

Daxter screamed, "YYAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I want off this thing!"

A bolt of lightning then hit the engine of the Rift Rider and everyone was thrown off of it, "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Keira screamed.

Samos said in the distance, "Find yourself, Jak!" even though he knew Jak had no idea what he was talking about. Jak and Daxter then headed through the light at the end together and we're thrown into a giant city from the sky. Daxter slid and landed right in front of Daxter with a bar still in his hands, as Jak stared on at the city in wonder and confusion.

Daxter, then angry again, threw the bar in his hands onto the ground and said, "Okay. I swear that's the last time I ever, EVER, touch any stupid Precursor crap!"

Just then a man with a mask above his head and a gun marched towards Jak and Daxter with a few soldiers behind him. "There he is. Move in," one of the soldiers stated. The leader then signaled his soldiers to move in and they surrounded Jak, "Step away from the animal!"

Daxter then ran away screaming, "AAGGHHHH!"

The leader then spoke up and said, "Forget the rat. The Baron wants him!" Jak then looked around confused and without understanding. "We've been waiting for you," the leader says as one of his soldiers takes his gun and hits Jak in the face.

Although Jak's eyes went out he could have sworn he heard Daxter say, "Don't worry Jak! I'll save ya before you know it!"

When Jak woke up he was inside of a cell with bars all around, there was a small sink and a tiny bed, he was in there all alone, "What happened to Daxter, and to Samos…" he thought about his missing friends, "What about Keira, she could be hurt or worse."

"Hey, I think this one's a mute, he hasn't spoken for three hours," one of the guards said.

"Well he has been asleep since we brought him here," another guard said.

"Yeah but, he's been awake for like 30 minutes."

"Maybe… I don't know, I can't tell."

Jak just laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling wondering what he could have possibly done to deserve to be thrown into this place, he had only been in this world for a few hours and already he was in prison. He wondered about many things during the next few hours, about what Daxter might be doing at this moment, about where Samos might be, and most of all where was Keira and how was she doing in this strange world.

"Ok, mute, it's time to change," the first guard said as he unlocked Jak's door and took his wrist. The guard escorted him down a hall of prison doors and empty cells and then into a dark hallway with no windows or doors on either side, then the guard stopped right before the hallway turned left of right and led Jak into the room right in front of him which read, "Fixing Room."

Jak was then put into a tiny dark green room with light soft foam on the ground; the guard threw something at Jak and then shut the door. It was some new clothes, he didn't much like them but he decided to put them on to please the guards. It was a prisoner's light green garb and a red bandana. He took off his old clothes and shows and put on the new outfit. It didn't look too flattering but at least it was something.

He then opened the door and was escorted across the dark room to another door; the guard opened that door and led Jak into a large room with many cells and a giant pit in the middle, there was some sort of circular device hanging in the west side of the room.

The guard led Jak past the device and onto a narrow walkway which led to a strange, dentist looking machine above a torture chair. The guard stopped at the device and pushed Jak onto the machine, he then strapped Jak with the shackles on the chair and left Jak all alone with the screams of trapped people.

The younger leader he saw before walked in slowly down the walkway in front of a larger man. This larger man wore a giant red cape and had a full moustache goatee. Half of his head was covered in a helmet type design, which looked like it covered not skin but pure flesh.

"Hello!" the man said, "I am the ruler of Haven City, Baron Praxis! And this is my captain of the KGB guard squads, Errol. You would be our 17083rd experiment to work on our 'dark warrior' project. Make sure not to burn out your vocal chords screaming, if you have any."

The Baron flipped the switch that was on a console and the dentist drill started turning and turning and suddenly a purple light came from the drill and started pouring out towards Jak as he thought, "Dark Eco!?"

Then the dark eco pouring from the drill turned to a lightning form and shocked Jak, it kept on shocking him over and over again. He was in so much pain it was almost too hard to bear. It felt like his flesh was being torn off by a needle ripping his skin constantly. Over and over again, it didn't stop, it went on for minutes and the shocking didn't stop. The dark eco started fusing with Jak's body and the pain started growing and he screamed out in pain, "Aaaaaagghhh!!!!!"

Teardrops began forming at the ducts of his eyes, and the garb on his torso started to rip, as a scar started forming on Jak's chest. He was constrained to this awful chair and there was nothing he could do about it. Thoughts began rushing through his head about everyone from his old world, everything he would miss, everything that made him happy, all the places he loved to visit, and all of his friends. He thought about Samos and his rants, he thought about Daxter and all of his funny tricks and pranks he pulled on Samos, and he thought about Keira and how she might be holding up in this strange place, how she was able to satisfy her need for fixing everything.

His pain did not decrease as his the flesh by the scar started to tear as well and he was left with a giant, unhealable mark forever. The dark eco settled into his body as the drill began to stop and the dark eco stopped pouring. A voice came from the monitor saying, "Maximum dark eco fusion fulfilled, thank you!"

"Damn! It still hasn't worked," The Baron said frustrated and angry as he pushed the ground, "We'll try again next week with this one, he gives me hope because he is the first test subject who didn't die during the first session of dark eco fusion."

"Yes, Baron!" Errol said quite loyal.

Jak's eyes drooped as the massive pain he just experienced started to die down and he was given a moment's rest. He was so scarred and bruised from that one treatment he felt he could have slept for days.

"It's remarkable how well he is taking the treatment, however he still has not turned so it is still a failure," the Baron said annoyed as he left flicking his cape around and walking away.

Errol then walked over to Jak's tired body and picked it up, "You're lucky the Baron didn't think you were too USELESS to keep giving treatments to, because if he did, I would have had fun cutting up your living body into tiny pieces, making sure you feel more pain than you ever have in your life. You can be sure of that!" Errol then threw his body back down and walked away down the catwalk and followed the Baron out of the prison.

A guard then came in after several minutes and picked up Jak, "Come on survivor, I'll bring you back to your cell, the Baron wants me to give you a reward for staying alive."

They both walked through the hallways and passed the cells and prisons all the way back to Jak's cell, inside was a laptop computer with something on the screen. Jak was then thrown back into the cell and the guard locked the door. Jak walked over to his bed with the laptop on it and thought, "What's this?"

On the screen was a little note that said, "This is your reward for surviving, you can only use this laptop computer for talking to random strangers you will never know or see in private conversations. Just in case, a computer is an electronically powered device that can be used for many processes, however, this computer, like I wrote earlier, can only be used for interactions, you type words on the keyboard below the screen. Enjoy loneliness!"

Jak then turned on the laptop and looked at the instructions on How to Make a Chat Account. He simply followed the instructions, putting in his name, date of birth, and all of the other stuff.

He then was supposed to make an account name. He had trouble but then he thought of something. He thought about how he was injected with dark eco, and then he added his age to make an account name. His account name ended up being, "Dark_."

He was then asked for a password. He had no idea what to put, he couldn't think of anything that he could remember forever, but then something hit him. This was something he would surely never to forget even if he was never able to see it again, it was something so precious he could never afford to forget. He slowly typed out the letters, "K-E-I-R-A" (without the hyphens). Surely this was something that he would always keep precious forever and for always.

Last question was the recovery question, he chose the question that read, "What is the name of your animal?" Easy he thought, as he typed out, "D-A-X-T-E-R."

There, he was finished; after that was all done he signed in and waited for someone else to sign in. After a few minutes without anyone signing in he got bored and got up. He started pacing around the room and was very bored. Just then a popping sound was heard signifying someone has logged in. He rushed to the computer and read the message at the top of the screen.

Mecha_ has just signed in.  


* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? Did I end it well? Well there is more to come, this story with follow the basic plot of Jak II and it will continue greatly I hope. Please Review and if you really like it Story Alert and Favs.


	2. Aid of an Unknowing Companion

**A/N: **I'm finally back to writing after a long break, I decided to start with this since it was pretty much half finished by the time I started again. I plan on finishing Love Burned in the Snow next because, it needs to be finished with a nice lemon. Then I'll update my other two stories. Other than that I plan on just be active on so expect more to come. This chapter begins much later from where we left off, at first we left off right after his first treatment, this chapter begins right after his 22nd treatment. The chapter ends where the gameplay begins in Jak 2. I hope you like it, enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Aid of an Unknowing Companion**

"Hey Mecha Girl, it's me, Dark Boy…" Jak started to type as he winced in pain at his newly opened scar this morning, "…I had another rough day today."

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, I've just…" Jak paused as he thought of a way to phrase this as best he could, "…been having troubles with my body lately," Jak was referring to his 22nd 'Dark Eco Treatment', as the Baron would so bluntly put it, administered by the Baron and Erol, it had a strange effect on his body that gave him strange and violent spasms from time to time.

"That sounds painful" Mecha Girl said as she waited for a response.

"Lately my hair has been growing quickly. It's already at my neck," Jak said changing the subject; he wanted to move onto a lighter subject before he gave too much away.

"Really? I just recently cut my hair again, I don't want it to get too long."

"They don't let me cut my hair here."

"Oh…"

"Girls don't need to cut their hair…sometimes they can look better with longer hair, but guys, apparently they need to cut their hair to look mature and responsible."

"I only cut my hair because…someone, a long time ago, said he liked my hair the way it was, so I decided to keep it about the same length, just for him."

"Sounds like an interesting person, how's he doing," Jak said a little awkwardly, he didn't know much about talking about personal stuff.

"I don't know."

Jak blinked in a confused state at her reply, "What do you mean, you don't know."

"I mean, I haven't seen him since I moved here. We kind of lost each other during the move."

"So…" Jak thought trying to form a coherent response that sounded at least a little bit remorseful, "…why do you still continue your tradition of cutting your hair for him if he isn't around."

"Honestly…I don't know why," she started, "I think I continue doing it so that…when we finally reunite, I'll look the same to him as I did when we first lost each other."

"Are you sure he'll look the same?"

"Probably not, I mean, I'm a year older than he is but by the time we meet again he'll have probably grown up and become such a tall and handsome man."

"…" Jak tried to make a response, but he couldn't, so he decided the second best option, "I have to go now, the guards will take it away if I don't."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

He shut off the computer and put it back under the bed. He knew the Baron gave it to him as a present but he still felt suspicious and wanted to protect it. Jak then went to bed and dozed off into a deep sleep quickly.

The Dream:

"Hey Keira, what's up?" Jak said as he walked to Keira's garage where she was working on some odd device.

"Oh nothing much, I'm just fixing up this new machine that will help you access other parts of the Yellow Sage's castle," Keira said as she smacked her wrench around somewhere inside of the machine to start it up.

It glowed and span around creating a small little blue circle. It continued to spin around a span a red circle, it span around once more creating a yellow circle and once more again to make a green. It then stopped spinning and glowing then floated back down to the platform it was started on.

"What is that thing?" Jak said in astonishment at the device that just created four circles out of nowhere.

"I call it the Jeirak, it creates portals to inaccessible places to visit that we've never been to or seen before," Keira said as she slowly petted her machine while still looking at Jak.

"The Jeirak huh? How did you come up with that name?" Jak said as he thought about the possibilities of the machine.

"I kind of fused our names together to make a technical sort of name."

Jak turned his attention back to Keira with a questionable look, "I get your name, but why mine?"

Keira pressed one of the four buttons on the front panel of the Jeirak and the green circle suddenly turned upright, disillusioning the other three and turned completely green.

"Because…" Keira said as she walked over to Jak, "You're going to test it with me," she said grabbing Jak's hand and started giggling as she pulled him through the green portal.

As they came through the portal Jak and Keira looked around at the view in amazement. They had warped to a hilltop in the Green Sage's country, the wind was slightly blowing, and the trees and bushes were swaying. There was a long view of the ocean where almost everything was visible; you could even see the blue sky over the purple clouds of Misty Island.

Jak walked to the edge of the cliff and stared off into the blue sky cluttered with clouds slowly flowing through the sky on a nice spring day. Walking slowly behind Jak, Keira sat down beside him on the cliff. Then a quick gust of breeze came flying through the cliff and Keira's hair went flying, beside her Jak watched as her hair slowly flowed easily in the wind, and the first thought that came to mind was how peaceful it looked.

He turned his head away slightly because he thought he was staring, but his eyes were still locked on the pretty sight and the empty sky.

Keira lied down on the grass swaying in the breeze and said, "Oh, I could stay here forever, the wind feels so nice on my skin, and the grass is so warm, but I imagine that'd be pretty boring for you, right Jak? I mean, considering your antics with Daxter all the time, you'd prefer a more action based setting right?"

"I don't mind this, I mean, it's seems nice and calm. I need to cut back on the action and have a peaceful lifestyle, right?" Jak noted as he turned further away, "and can you sit up?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Your shirt is riding up," Jak stated as his cheeked turned a dark crimson.

"Huh?" Keira said as she looked down, half of her bra was showing as her shirt almost rode up completely, she quickly pulled it down and sat up. She got up and slowly stepped to the side of Jak that was further away and popped up beside him saying, "You were looking weren't you, you dirty little pervert?"

"No, I wasn't, only for a second, I noticed it."

"Oh so you were looking, eh?"

"If I wanted to keep looking why did I tell you?"

"Maybe you're right…" Keira noted putting her hand over her mouth in a thinking position. She then slammed down her hands and carried on, "But you still looked!"

"Yes I did, is that a problem?"

"Hmmmm…" she said jokingly, "…moving on, so this is the Green Sage's inaccessible area huh?" Keira said changing the subject.

"Yeah I guess it is. It makes me wonder what the other areas will look like." Jak suddenly got a mental image of Keira lacking clothes and started blushing ferociously.

"What? What's wrong."

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking that I don't think you should grow your hair any longer…"

"Huh? Where did this come from."

"Oh, nothing. Just, I like your hair the way it is."

"Okay then…" Keira said letting the subject slide. She looked to her right and noticed something interesting, it was a great view, "Hey Jak look, you can see the Fire Canyon from here."

"Oh wow, your right. The entire fire canyon is visible from way up here, I'm amazed such a place exists."

"Yeah, your right, amazing," Keira said as she stared in awe at the beautiful sight, and as she stared, she pondered Jak's words and made a decision, "Hey Jak, remember… when…"

Suddenly the image of Keira started petering out as did the floor beneath Jak's feet was disappearing, but he wasn't falling. "What's happening? Keira!?"

Just as the images faded he heard three words from the white void, "remember…feeling…true."

He had no idea what those words meant, but the image of Keira was gone and the white void began to shake violently, it shook ferociously yelling, "WAKE UP!!!!!!"

Jak awoke to his prison cell with sweat falling down his face and arms which were blistering hot and throbbing with pain.

He wiped his face down with his arm and looked around; sitting on a chair beside him was Keira. She was smiling and had long hair halfway down her back.

Reality:

Jak jumped out of his bed and, like before his face was covered in sweat and his arms were aching from the pain, he looked to his left, but there was no girl beside, he looked around, no one. So it turned out to be a dream after all.

Jak thought to himself about how weird the first dream was, and that, it had never happened before, because he has never spoken directly like that before, so he was confused.

He looked under his bed and grabbed out the laptop, and signed on the messenger account he made. It was empty.

It was dead on there, no one had been on for a while it seems, so he decided to just wait, he had nothing better to do.

*beep beep*

"Oh, the computer is dying, wow, this is the first time it died since I got it almost 2 years ago, it must have a really long battery."

As the computer was about to turn off, he saw one thing, *Mecha_Girl is online* and then the laptop died. As it was dying, a screen said, "Time for an eco treatment."

"Huh?" Jak said.

Then a picture of the Baron showed up on the screen and died.

"Why did it have to die," Jak said as he started smacking the computer. "Damn it!"

Guards came up to his cell area and unlocked the door, shuffling in quietly. "The Baron has notified us that it's time for you dark eco treatment."

"Huh!? I just had one yesterday! I'm not scheduled for one for another 2 weeks!"

"The Baron told us, that when that computer died, you would receive an eco dose about 5 times your usual treatment."

"But Why!?"

"That's what the Baron said; now it's time to take you!" The guards said as they filed in, all 4 of them, and grabbed one each of Jak's limbs, to ensure he couldn't escape.

They pulled him through the entire fortress to reach the "Treatment Room", as Jak had called it so blatantly.

There waiting for him across the catwalk were the Baron and Erol. As the guards dragged him, they strapped him into the chair, and left.

"Well then, BOY, time to start your injection," the Baron said eyeing him with an evil glint.

Erol flipped the switch while he pulled a bar, that read 100 000mL DE at the bottom and 500 000mL DE at the top. Erol slowly moved the bar up to the top and the needle span faster and faster and faster.

The dark eco started flooding into his body while his body starting spasms violently, "AAaaaaaahahhhhhhhhHhahhhhhh!" Jak screamed as the dark eco poured and seeped into his body through every orifice it made. The eco poured and wouldn't stop no matter how long Jak screamed. The scare on his back grew larger and burned even more now as his eyes started shaking uncontrollably; he started coughing, close to vomiting. His eyes seared with pain and watered until they were dry, and limbs went completely cold as vision became blurry and he went into a semi-conscious state.

"Dark Eco Injection Cycle complete, Bio-readings nominal and unchanged," the voice on the Dark Eco Machine noted in monotone.

The baron simply stopped walking back and forth and scoffed as he yelled, "Nothing, I was informed that this one might be different!" pointing and Jak while yelling at Erol.

"He is surprisingly resistant to your 'experiements' Baron praxis," Erol noted somewhat sarcastically as the Baron walked straight up to Jak, "I feel the Dark Warrior program has failed."

The Baron yelled and picked up the unconscious Jak by his bandana around his neck and screamed angrily, "You should at least be DEAD with all the Dark Eco I've pumped into you!"

As he said this Jak somewhat regained a bit of consciousness and blinked his eyes a few times.

Erol changed that subject saying, "What now!? Metal head armies are pressing their attacks, without a new weapon, my men cannot hold them off forever."

Baron walked to the corner and looked out to the cages as he said, "I will not be remembered as the man who lost this city to those vile creatures! Move forward with the final plan!" Baron said as he started walking away, but then he remembered one final thing, "Oh, and finish off this 'thing' tonight," nothing Jak as he walked away.

"As you wish," Erol said and then went straight up to Jak's face, "I'll be back later."

As Erol walked away and shut the door behind him, Jak stayed there in pain waiting for the guards to pick him up as he heard a noise.

Clothes were thrown from an elevator onto the ground and Daxter popped up from this elevator and said, "Ding ding, 3rd floor, Body Chains, Roach food, Torture Devices."

Daxter then jumped on Jak continuing, "Hey, buddy, you seen any heroes around here?" As Daxter looked at Jak he said, "Whoa! What'd they do to you? Jak! It's me! Daxter!"

Jak slowly looked up at Daxter, didn't say anything, and went back to semi-consciousness.

Daxter noticed this and said, "That's a fine hello! I've been crawling around in this place, risking my tail, literally, to save you! I've been looking for you for two years! Say something! Just this once!"

As Jak slowly woke up he felt angry all at once and yelled, "I'm gonna kill Praxis!"

Daxter covered Jak's mouthing shushing him as he said, "Right now we gotta get you outta here, just let me figure out how to open the security locks for your chair so I can…"

As he said this Jak started panting heavily and turned silvery purple and yelled as he broke through his locks.

Daxter, now on the floor said wearily, "Or, uh, you could do it."

Jak came off the chair still in this dark form and walked towards Daxter.

"Jak!? Easy now. Easy buddy! It's-It's your old pal Daxter, remember?"

"AhhH!" Jak yelled as he was about to attack Daxter but he suddenly remembered everything and slowly stumbled back saying, "Daxter?"

Daxter, not scared anymore said, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!? SHEESH! Remind me not to piss you off! Come on tall, dark, and gruesome, we're outta here," Daxter jumped on Jak's shoulder as they walked down the cat walk, "I, uh, brought you some new threads, put 'em on."

Jak picked up the clothes and said, "Huh? Blue and white?"

"Yeah! I think they suit your style, I mean your more muscular now and a lot taller, so I figured it would look better on you. I also got you a belt and some shoes. Figure the walk is going to be a long one."

"Why not?" Jak said as he took off his old shirt and grabbed the new shirt.

"Whoa! What's that?" Daxter said as he pointed at the giant scar on Jak's chest.

"I got it during their treatments."

"Okay. Let's get out of here, so you don't gotta go through that again!"

"Thanks Dax!"  


* * *

**A/N: **Well how was it? Good, needed work? tell me. also, notify of any spelling mistakes. THANKS! Commen by the way, PEACE!


End file.
